Mujer problemática
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: ―Mujer problemática―Chasquee entre dientes al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante mí… Y quien era la culpable de mi reacción…Era "ELLA" Ino…


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rating**: " T"

**Numero de palabras: **

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: H**ola, esta es mi primer ficc hecho de esta pareja. Realmente no sé si les llegue a gustar. Aunque, no sé si sea una historia muy original, pero espero y les guste es mi primer historia aquí y pues estoy realmente ansiosa por ver cuál será su aceptación por el escrito, debo mencionarles que solo llevo 15 minutos desde que lo escribí y pues no he tenido tiempo para ver si la coherencia de las ideas y la ortografía es buena. Por favor sean mis críticas, y si alguna cosa me ha salido mal que pueda arreglarla. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

**Sumary: **―Mujer problemática―Chasquee entre dientes al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante mí… Y quien era la culpable de mi reacción…Era "ELLA" Ino…

* * *

"**Mujer problemática"**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**

**Capitulo uno: Jodido día**

**Shikamaru Pov:**

―Mujer problemática―Chasquee entre dientes al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante mí, apreté con fuerza en vaso de vodka que tenía entre mis manos hasta dejar mis nudillos completamente blancos, debido a lo fuerte de mi agarre.

Y quien era la culpable de mi reacción…

Era "ELLA"

Ino…

Yamanaka Ino.

Ino se movía con una sensualidad innata en la pista de baile… Bailaba con un chico de tez pálida y ojos negros.

Chasque de nuevo la lengua.

En ningún momento, los ojos más azules que había tenido la desdicha y alegría de conocer en mi corta vida, se apartaron de los míos, incitándome, provocándome.

¡Jodida mujer!

¿Por qué rayos tenía que fijarme en la mujer más problemática y terca que había tenido la jodida suerte de conocer?

Ni yo la sé, ¡JODER!

Se seguía moviendo con tanta sensualidad que mis vaqueros empezaron a quedarme estrechos. Sus caderas se movían al compás de la música de un grupo que recordaba como "Namikaze Satellite" La canción, no podía recordarla en estos momentos, y no es como que me gustaría mucho recordar la jodida canción en la que la veía, restregándosele a ese idiota como si la vida se le fuera en ello ¡Ja! Y una mierda, todos se podían ir a la mierda si querían. Él no se pasaría la jodida noche viendo como Ino se pegaba más a ese cretino de tez paliducha, susurrándole sabe dios qué cosas al oído, mirándole con una sonrisa provocativa. No Ino se podía ir a "volar" si creía que estaba celoso, y también podía esperar sentada si esperaba que el le haría una escena de celos.

¡NO!

¡Nunca se la había hecho antes!

¡Y ni iba a empezar ahora!

Maldito fuere el día en que conoció a esa rubia atolondrada.

¡Si!

¡Jodido día en que los presentaron sus padres!

Pero, el único problema es que no se podía deshacer de ella con tanta facilidad como con cualquier otra chica más. Porque por su mala suerte se había enamorado loca y perdidamente de ella.

¡Si, en definitiva estaba jodido!

¡Y la vida le gustaba joderle la puta existencia!

¿Por qué no se pudo enamorar de otra chica? ¿Porque no mejor de alguien que no fuere como ella?

Estaba enamorado de la chica más terca, impulsiva, y apasionada que había conocido.

Pero ese no era el maldito problema, el problema radicaba en que no podía hacer nada, porque ella no era más que su AMIGA.

¡Su maldita amiga de la infancia!

Todos decían que la celaba como si fuere su hermano mayor, pero lo que nadie sabía a excepción de Sasuke y Chouji era que llevaba enamorado de ella desde hace años. Que no podía soportar la idea en que ningún tío se le acercara con dobles intenciones, que se moría por dentro cuando la vio con ese tal Pein besuqueándose, cuando solo tenía 15 años.

¡La vida era una mierda!

Esa misma noche que salieron con Sakura y Sasuke al pub, se habían separado para bailar. Y mientras bailaba con Ino una canción de MUSE, lo había besado con tanto desenfreno que quedo embobado y solo atino a seguirle la corriente. Las cosas no habían salido bien, ya que el solo dijo un "Lo siento Ino esto no debió pasar" y ella le dio una sonora bofetada y salió corriendo al baño. Sakura había corrido detrás de ella dejando tirado a Sasuke, ambos se habían sentado sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, y unos minutos después habían salido del baño ambas chicas. Una con el ceño fruncido y la otra con los ojos rojos.

La rubia lo había ignorado olímpicamente, mientras Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba con pesadez. Ambos chicos se habían retirado a bailar nuevamente, dejándolo solo.

¡Si!

¡Era un jodido imbécil!

Él era bueno para resolver cosas sobre las estrategias, pero no era bueno con los sentimientos de las mujeres.

Es que ellas eran tan problemáticas, tan imprecisas e impulsivas.

E Ino era… todo eso pero multiplicado al doble.

¡Maldición!

"¡Jodido el día en que me enamore de ella!" Susurro por lo bajo mientras la veía desenvolverse en la pista de baile.

* * *

**Continuara…**

Y este sera un pequeño escrito de no más de 2 capítulos, tal vez 3; aunque no estoy muy segura de ello. ¡Está es otra de mis parejas para escribir favoritas! Ya sé que la mayoría de ustedes se inclina por el ShikaTema, en mi caso no es así. Tal vez no sea el escrito del siglo, pero lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador, jodiendose las pocas nalgas que tiene uno. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye

Mordiskitos

Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17


End file.
